Transformers: Time and Space
Transformers: Time and Space is an upcoming science-fiction action film based on the Transformers toy line. It is the seventh installment of the live-action Transformers film series and a sequel to both The Last Knight and the prequel Bumblebee. Directed by Travis Knight and written by Christina Hodson, Michael Bay produces while Steven Spielberg is the executive producer. The film stars Mark Wahlberg, Laura Haddock, Josh Duhamel, John Turturro, Isabela Moner, Shia LaBeouf (who was absent after Dark of the Moon), Glenn Morshower, Hailee Steinfeld, and John Cena reprising their roles, while newcomers Dacre Montgomery, Sharon Stone, Clancy Brown, and Daniel Kaluuya joined the cast, with Gemma Chan, Dylan O'Brien, Mark Ryan, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Mark Hamill, Sylvester Stallone, and Peter Cullen as voice roles. The film will be released sometime in 2020 by Paramount Pictures. Plot Three years after the events of The Last Knight, the Autobots were fighting a losing battle to protect their home planet of Cybertron from being devoured by Unicron, who actually is planet Earth the whole time and also endangering all humankind. Out of options, the Autobots enlist their human friends Cade, Viviane, Lennox, Simmons, Izabella, and Sam to travel back in 1988, one year after the events of Bumblebee, and team up with their past selves to stop Unicron from ever being reactivated. Little do they know that the Decepticons, with Quintessa helping them, are in pursuit and teaming with their past selves as well. Cast Humans * Mark Wahlberg as Cade Yeager- a single father and inventor who uses Transformer technology for combat. * Laura Haddock as Viviane Wembly- a professor at the University of Oxford and Cade's love interest. * Josh Duhamel as Col. William Lennox- colonel of the Army Special Forces who cut ties with the Transformers Reaction Force. * John Turturro as Seymour Simmons- a writer and former agent who escaped Cuba during Unicron's rampage. ** Nick Pilla as a younger Seymour Simmons. * Isabela Moner as Izabella- an orphaned teenager with Sqweeks as her only friend. * Glenn Morshower as General Morshower- a former director of NEST who also defects from the TRF. * Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky (making an epic comeback after being absent after Dark of the Moon)- a millennial now in his 30s who returns to help the Autobots one last time after being absent from Age of Extinction and The Last Knight. * Hailee Steinfeld as Charlie Watson- a 19-year-old college student whom Bumblebee befriended and works as a mechanic. * John Cena as Jack Burns- an agent of Sector 7 who lets Bumblebee go. * Dacre Montgomery as Gary Dansen- Charlie's new love interest. * Sharon Stone as Martha Lombrey- a greedy CEO of an automobile company and Charlie's boss. She later teams up with Quintessa. * Clancy Brown as Frank Trenton- Martha's scheming assistant. * Daniel Kaluuya as Trip Carver- Charlie's assistant and Gary's childhood friend. Transformers Autobots * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime (both past and present)- leader of the Autobots. The present transforms into a red and blue semi-trailer truck, while the past one he meets turns into a red 1977 Peterblit 352 Freightliner semi truck. * Mark Ryan as Bumblebee- scout and second-in-command who still has a damaged audio box. Transforms into a yellow and black 2018 Chevrolet Camaro. ** Dylan O'Brien as past Bumblebee- scout who befriended Charlie in 1987 and will befriend Sam in 2007. Transforms into a 1977 Camaro, just like in the 2007 film. * Sylvester Stallone as Star Saber- a lone wolf and legendary hero and swordsman. Transforms into a spacecraft. * John Goodman as Hound- a trigger-happy, cigar-chomping commando and field medic. Transforms into a military tactical ambulance. * Ken Watanabe as Drift- a samurai-like tactician. As a triple changer, transforms into a purple and white helicopter and a purple and white 2018 Mercedes. * John DiMaggio as Crosshairs- a cocky paratrooper who is also a sniper. Transforms into a green Corvette Stingray. * Tom Kenny as Wheelie- a small former Decepticon who is reunited with Brains after surviving the Chicago battle in Dark of the Moon. Turns into a remote-controlled toy truck. * Reno Wilson as Brains- a former Decepticon drone who recovered his right leg and reunites with his friend Wheelie. ** Reno Wilson also voices Sqweeks, a small Autobot friend of Izabella's who can't transform. He only says "Chihuahua." * Steven Barr as Topspin- an Autobot Wrecker who too flees with Simmons when Unicron rises. Transforms into a 2018 blue Corvette Stingray. * Omar Sy as Hot Rod- a brother-in-arms with Bumblebee who has a French accent. Transforms into a orange and black 2019 Lamborghini Centenario. * Jim Carter as Cogman- a polite but psychopathic human-sized Autobot who now works as Cade's butler. Prior to The Last Knight, he has a larger robot mode now. It transforms into a 2019 Aston Martin while he serves as its robot form's head, like a Headmaster. * Steve Buscemi as Daytrader- a scavenger who transforms into a dump truck. He is despised by his Autobot comrades. * Jess Harnell as Ironhide (both past and present)- a gruff and trigger-happy weapons specialist. His past self transforms into a red minivan. His future self, with the timeline altered at the film's climax, transforms into a 2018 Ford pick-up truck. * Grey Griffin as Arcee- a female Autobot assigned to protect the Autobot capital who also helps the future Autobots. Transforms into a pink and white futuristic race car. At the film's climax, she is now a pink and white motorcycle. * Steve Blum as Wheeljack- an Autobot scientist who also helps the future Autobots. Transforms into a white 1983 sportscar with red and green stripes, and a 2019 red and white and green Porsche at the end. * Kirk Bailey as Brawn- an Autobot commando who helps the future Autobots too. Transforms into an 1981 jeep and then a 2017 SUV at the film's climax. * Dennis Singletary as Ratchet- an Autobot medical officer who too helps the future Autobots. Transforms into a 1982 ambulance. ** Robert Foxworth as future Ratchet- an Autobot medic who was killed in Age of Extinction. Transforms into a 2018 green and white Search and Rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. When the timeline is altered at the end, he is alive. * Ming-Na Wen as Windblade- an Autobot geisha and swordsman who also helps the future Autobots. Transforms into a 1983 fighter jet, and then a 2019 Boeing fighter jet. * Will Friedle as Hot Shot- an Autobot scout who used to be friends with Bumblebee, and also helps the future Autobots. Transforms into a yellow 1984 sportscar, and then a 2019 yellow and blue Mitsubishi Eclipse. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Bulkhead- an Autobot wrecker who also helps the future Autobots. Turns into a 1984 SWAT TRUCK, and then a 2018 SWAT truck. * Eric Bauza as Rattrap- a sarcastic infantry who is close friends with Cheetor. He too helps the future Autobots. Transforms into a robotic rat. * Roger Craig Smith as Cheetor- a hotheaded Autobot warrior who is usually partnered with Rattrap and also helps the future Autobots. Transforms into a robotic cheetah. Grimlock and Trench have non-speaking roles. Decepticons and Other Villains * Frank Welker as Megatron (both past and present)- ruthless leader of the Decepticons who agrees to team up with Quintessa to capture Optimus Prime. The present version transforms into a 2019 Shinook, while the past Megatron transforms into a futuristic tank. ** Frank Welker also provides vocals for Ravage and Laserbeak, robotic jaguar and condor, respectively, who house in Soundwave's chest. * Gemma Chan as Quintessa- a Cybertronian sorceress and creator of Cybertron who vows to rebuild Cybertron by destroying Unicron, which is Earth. She uses Megatron and Martha Lombrey as pawns. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Unicron- god-like being who has been devouring planets across the universe for millions of years, and is now dormant as Earth. And the Autobots travel back in time to find a way to defeat him without sacrificing Earth and its creatures. * Mark Hamill as Bludgeon- a samurai-like Decepticon general and Megatron's newest second-in-command. * Jim Cummings as Inferno- Bludgeon's right-hand man and tactician. Transforms into a futuristic alien tank. ** Jim Cummings also voices Dead End, a Decepticon assassin. Turns into a burgundy and yellow 1984 Porsche 928. * Jess Harnell as Barricade- a Decepticon scout who transforms into a 2019 Ford Mustang police car. * Steve Blum as Axer- a Decepticon foot soldier with a British accent. Transforms into a 1982 Harley-Davidson Electra Glide motorcycle. * Jon Bailey as Soundwave- Decepticon communications officer who launches Laserbeak and Ravage from his chest. Transforms into a Sony Walkman. ** Jon Bailey also voices Shockwave, a one-eyed Decepticon scientist who transforms into a spacecraft. * Eric Bauza as Jetstorm- a Decepticon Seeker with a laid-back attitude. Transforms into a futuristic blue and yellow fighter jet. * Fred Tatasciore as Crumplezone- Decepticon brute who transforms into a green army tank. * Charlie Adler as Starscream- leader of the Decepticon seekers who transforms into a red and white McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Thrust have non-speaking roles. Production Music Release Marketing Home Media The film will be released on Digital HD in September 22, and on Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray 4K, Blu-Ray 3D, and DVD on September 29. It will also be released in a collection with the six previous films. Reception Box Office Critical Reception Accolades Future More details soon... Category:Upcoming films Category:Movies Category:Transformers Category:Transformers movies Category:Sequels Category:Science Fiction Category:Action-Adventure Category:Hasbro Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Time Travel Category:Allspark Pictures Category:2020 Film Category:Action/Adventure Category:PG-13 Rated films